OBJECTIVES: (A) The physiology and genetics of citrulline and proline degradation by Pseudomonas putida will be determined. (B) A chromosomal map will be constructed for P. putida using transductional analysis of auxotrophic mutants. (C) The physiology and genetics of histidine degradation by Streptomyces coelicolor will be determined. (D) The genome sizes of P. putida, P. aeruginosa, S. coelicolor and S. lividans will be determined.